


As We Come

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M, Manip, Partial Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obtaining that moment of bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Come

Art by: Elfqueen55

 

Joined together, reaching for that goal.

Searching for completion, the fusing of one's soul.

Everything around us slowly slips out of existence.

Only the anticipation of bliss continues our persistence.

Waves and waves of euphoria we shall soon greet.

Drowning in ecstacy, to repeat and repeat.

No one can explain the moment of fruition.

Try as they might, this is our definition.

White light, silence, the feeling that the end is near.

Transported elsewhere, we are no longer here.

For that brief instant, which lasts so few.

Wishing it could last forever, between us two.

Happily, exhausted we descend from our heavenly place.

Sleeping now peacefully, dreaming of our love never to erase.

____


End file.
